Un instante eterno
by Vanitae
Summary: Lucy aprenderá que hay maneras de sobreponerse a la muerte, y encontrara lugares donde un instante significa eternidad. Exite un legado invaluable tras la puerta del Aula nueve del Quinto piso, y en ella, un habitante que ha encontrado su hogar. (One-shot)


_Esta historia participo en el reto "Eternos secundarios"_

_del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes, lugares y situaciones relacionadas con el Potterverso son de autoría de J.K Rowling. La trama con la que se desenvuelve esta historia es mía.

* * *

_Un instante eterno_

—¿Acaso nadie más a leído _Hogwarts una historia_? —preguntó Lucy dejando escapar un bufido de exasperación—. ¡Es increíble! —exclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No sé por qué esa expresión se me hace tan familiar —anotó Hugo entornando los ojos mientras lamía distraídamente una cuchara llena de postre de calabaza. Todos en la mesa rieron pero Lucy miraba contrariada al chico.

—¡Es el tío de Lio! —chilló señalando al aludido que se encontraba charlando con una chica rubia unos puestos más allá. Lucy miró a sus compañeros esperando encontrar entendimiento en la mirada de alguno de ellos, y al no hallarla, dejó caer los brazos pesadamente sobre la mesa y siguió comiendo su desayuno algo más ofuscada de lo usual.

Lio al saberse mencionado, los observó un rato mientras cuchichiaban y alternaban miradas inseguras dirigidas hacia él y hacia la chica, que aún molesta no levantaba la vista de su plato. Él sabía a lo que se refería Lucy Weasley, la había oído gritar algo que sonó parecido a _Hogwarts una historia,_ y luego mencionar a su tío. Lio sonrió, se acercaba la visita anual al aula nueve del quinto piso, y las especulaciones entre quienes no conocían el legado de su tío aumentaban conforme se acercaba el momento. Al parecer ese año más de un alumno no había ojeado a fondo _Hogwarts una historia_.

* * *

La sala ya estaba abierta, y cuando entraron en ella los estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, contemplaron en su extensión lo que parecía la más bizarra colección de memorias que algún anciano acumulador podría jamás haber tenido. Elevaron su mirada desde el límite del suelo hasta el techo abovedado, y vieron como cientos de fotografías los envolvían.

Rostros que paseaban su mirada entre los recién llegados, paisajes ininteligibles, criaturas salidas de las ensoñaciones más desbordantes protagonizaban los recuadros allí expuestos. Los alumnos de primer curso no cabían de asombro, recorriendo con premura todo el lugar, abarcando con sus ojos el misterio desentrañado tras el aula nueve del quinto piso. Sin embargo, los estudiantes de cursos mayores andaban con sobriedad por la habitación contemplando las imágenes y de vez en cuando inclinándose tan cerca de ellas, que los nuevos alumnos sabían que ya no era posible que pudieran ver nada. Pero allí estaban, tocando con sus rostros la superficie de las fotografías e inexplicablemente, fundiéndose con ellas.

Lucy vio asustada como Lio acercaba su rostro hacia una de las fotografías y se desvanecía en ella. Corrió hacia el chico, pero cuando llego hasta él solo quedaba la fotografía aun colgada en su lugar. Lucy reunió todo su coraje y acercó su rostro al recuadro esperando inexplicablemente chocar con él, pero no fue así, la pequeña Weasley abrió los ojos y se encontró cayendo vertiginosamente en espiral, veía todo claramente, era el castillo, era Hogwarts, pero no como ella lo conocía; una escalera larga y espiralada descendía desde lo más alto de una torre con amplios ventanales, por los cuales Lucy pudo ver la noche que caía sobre los terrenos del colegio, en los que cientos de luces de distintos colores iluminaban a quienes las producían. En ese momento lo recordó, esas luces, ya había visto eso antes, en las fotografías que ilustraban Hogwarts una Historia, era sin duda alguna la noche de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Un escalofrío la recorrió mientras aún caía hacia lo que sin duda alguna era el infinito, y allí unos metros más abajo Lio caía también. Lucy lo había olvidado, había olvidado el por qué caía hacia la nada. Lio.

—¡Liooo! —grito Lucy en un agudo aullido que no pretendía serlo.

El chico viró en el aire y miro sorprendido a quien lo llamaba. Se detuvo abruptamente y cuando Lucy pasó a su lado la agarro de un brazo y ambos, de pie sobre la nada respiraron profundamente recuperando el aliento.

Lucy buscó a su alrededor a lo que había detenido su caída, pero a sus pies no vio piso, sino más bien lo que parecía la más inmensa eternidad, y tembló, el vértigo la sacudió de nuevo y sus rodillas flaquearon, Lio le tomo su brazo para evitar que callera. La chica lo miró y sin mediar palabra él la tomó de la mano y se encontraron cayendo de nuevo. Lucy grito de sorpresa, de desesperación, de pánico y a su lado Lio permaneció serio, casi parecía totalmente concentrado en caer.

Personas aparecieron de pronto bajando las escaleras de la torre y Lucy vio a su padre, un Percy Weasley muy joven corría escaleras abajo dando órdenes a los más pequeños que parecían sumidos en un profundo terror, los guiaba hacia algún sitio que ni Lucy ni Lio pudieron ver pues la caída se tornó más veloz y lo que antes era claro se desdibujaba en fugaces haces de luz.

Por fin Lucy sintió el suelo y al abrir de nuevo los ojos, se encontró sumergida en una densa oscuridad, sintió angustia, terror de haber muerto, y sintió sobre su hombro una mano sutil que la apretaba.

—¿Tío Colin? —preguntó la voz de Lio justo detrás de Lucy, esta dio un respingo por lo inesperado de la pregunta y se giró para ver al chico, pero no pudo ver más que la misma oscuridad envolviéndola y dudo sobre lo real de la voz que había escuchado, hasta que de nuevo la mano en su hombro la reconforto, y la voz hablo ahora junto a su oído.

—No temas Lucy, simplemente estamos en un instante eterno. Todo estará bien. Ya verás.

Las palabras de Lio sonaron serenas, pero su significado impacto a Lucy, no entendía a qué se refería el chico con ese oxímoron. Pensó, que quizá simplemente estaba también en un estado de pánico en el que no articulaba bien las ideas, pero ella lo había oído, calmado, casi feliz de encontrarse en esa situación.

—¿Tío Colin? —preguntó de nuevo la voz de Lio. Lucy se estremeció, ¿acaso estaba llamando a Colin Creevey en medio de la nada? ¿Era eso la nada realmente? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Habían muerto?

Lio Creevey soltó el hombro de la niña y ella pudo escuchar la voz de un muchacho muy joven cerca de ellos saludándolo. Una luz rojiza muy tenue nació desde una esquina de lo que ahora se dibujaba como una amplia habitación. Al fin, Lucy pudo distinguir donde se encontraban, era sin duda alguna el aula nueve del quinto piso, pero no exactamente la misma por la que minutos antes, o eso creía Lucy, habían entrado. La amplia estancia vacía y cubierta de fotografías, estaba ahora rodeada de mesas llenas de cachivaches, pergaminos, cubetas, frascos, calderos. Un olor a quemado procedente de uno de los calderos impregnaba el espacio. Allí, a lo largo de esa misma mesa, varios recipientes se enfilaban, Lucy se acercó y pudo ver en ellos líquidos de distintos colores, y sumergidos en estos, pergaminos y pergaminos que en su mayoría contenían imágenes que a la chica se le antojaron familiares, y en efecto lo eran, pudo ver en una de las bandejas más cercanas la imagen de sus tíos Fred y George vestidos con el uniforme femenino de Gryffindor, y rio estruendosamente, reconocía el momento, claro que lo reconocía, la historia de la treta más descabellada que sus tíos hicieron durante sus años en el colegio era toda una leyenda, y allí estaba, frente a ella la imagen más hilarante probándolo.

La pequeña Weasley se giró para mirar a Lio que la observaba sonriente desde una mesa cercana, y junto a él vio al muchacho que había respondido al llamado del chico. Era de estatura mediana y piel blanca, su cabello se asemejaba al tono oscuro del cabello de Lio y Lucy pensó no pasaría de los 16 años. Colin se adelantó hasta su lado y sonrió mirando la fotografía de Fred y George.

—Tus tíos eran magníficos, toda una leyenda —dijo Colin señalando otra cubeta en la que Lucy pudo ver a su padre algo molesto reprendiendo a unos Fred y George que lo miraban divertidos—. Tengo muchas fotos de ellos, y de tu padre también. Percy solía ser algo mandón cuando estábamos en la escuela —añadió soltando una risita nostálgica.

Lucy lo miro de soslayo y rio también. —Al parecer no ha cambiado mucho, papá puede llegar a ser algo pesado cuando se lo propone —comentó la chica en tono cómplice. Ambos sonrieron y permanecieron largo rato en silencio ojeando las fotografías.

Lio se hallaba sentado en el suelo con un inmenso libro sobre su regazo, de vez en cuando bufaba y miraba incrédulo hacia Colin. De pronto se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa que su tío compartía con Lucy. Ambos lo miraron y Colin caminó y lo abrazó, Lio le respondió con la misma fuerza y estuvieron unidos unos instantes más por ese gesto.

—Te estaba esperando, Dennis me ha hablado mucho de ti —dijo Colin soltando a su sobrino que asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Papá también me ha hablado mucho de ti, y me ha mostrado muchas de tus fotos, en casa tenemos algunas que papá conservo, otras están en varios libros y la mayoría permanecen aquí —comentó Lio señalando el lugar.

—Lo sé, Dennis me lo ha comentado, tu padre ha hecho un gran trabajo con ellas, dice que muchos las admiran allá afuera —dijo con un brillo de orgullo en su mirada. Lio rió suavemente y miró a Lucy, la pequeña se estremeció al verse descubierta mientras atendía a la conversación y desvió su mirada.

—Sus fotografías ilustran la historia reciente sr. Creevey —dijo Lucy tímida mirando de soslayo a Lio, este sonrió y vio que su tío también lo hacía—. Lo he visto en_ Hogwarts una Historia_, allí lo mencionan —continuó Lucy.

Colin tomó de una cuerda una fotografía y se la entregó a Lucy. -Mira pequeña, esta fue la primera fotografía que saque en el mundo mágico.

En la imagen aparecía un chico que Lucy no reconoció, atravesando el andén 9¾, corría lentamente y se desvanecía conforme su cuerpo cruzaba el muro. Eso la hizo recordar, ¿Cómo habían atravesado la fotografía? Lucy acercó la imagen a su rostro pero choco contra ella, a su lado los Creevey rieron y la chica los miro ceñuda.

—A esa no la revele con esa poción —aclaró el mayor de los Creevey. Lucy lo miró confusa y Colin fue hacia una repisa donde había varios frascos. Los miro meditabundo y continuo hablando—. Durante los años que estuve en el colegio experimente con muchas pociones para usar en mis fotografías. Luego de que me obsequiaran la primera con la que mis fotos muggles adquirían el característico movimiento de las mágicas, me obsesione en cierta manera con las posibilidades —comentó algo apenado—. Me sorprendí cuando sumergí esa fotografía en la poción, pero quería más.- dijo señalando la foto que Lucy tenía en sus manos.−y así comenzó todo.

—Sr. Creevey…—comenzó Lucy con intención de mil preguntas en su mente.

—Oh linda no me digas señor, apenas si tengo 16 —La interrumpió Colin risueño—. Dime solamente Colin.

—Pe…pero.- balbuceó la niña cohibida.

—No hay pero que valga, me haces sentir viejo, y en verdad nunca pude llegar a serlo —atajó Colin al verla dubitativa. Lucy sintió en su voz un deje de tristeza y tragó saliva pesadamente.

—Colin —dijo ella llenándose de valor—. ¿Usted está muerto? —terminó más rápido de lo necesario.

Los chicos la vieron removerse incomoda en su lugar y sintieron el peso de la pregunta, no era algo fácil para ninguno, y menos para Colin.

—Sí —respondió él deforma distante—. Me mataron durante la batalla de Hogwarts —enmudeció durante un momento en el que Lucy y Lio parecieron estremecerse de pies a cabeza—. Lastimosamente… —concluyó apesadumbrado.

—Pe..pero, ¿Cómo está ahora aquí? —pregunto Lucy confusa.

—Este es mi momento, mi instante. La pregunta sería el cómo están ustedes aquí —respondió llanamente.

Lucy lo miro contrariada y recordó las palabras de Lio en la oscuridad _"No temas Lucy, simplemente estamos en un instante eterno. Todo estará bien. Ya verás.". "Un instante eterno"… "Un instante eterno",_ esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza y una pregunta salió de sus labios. − ¿Dónde estamos?− preguntó, anticipando la respuesta.

—En un instante eterno, Lucy —respondió Colin, ella dirigió su mirada velozmente hacia Lio quien sonreía con la mirada gacha.

—Una fotografía —susurró el niño y miró de soslayo a su tío. Colin asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Lucy pareció más liada que antes, abrió la boca para preguntar algo al respecto, pero la voz de Colin se lo impidió. Sonaba reflexivo, casi parecía sostener un diálogo consigo mismo.

—Veras, en algunas culturas hay personas que no permiten que se les tome una fotografía, al parecer creen que al dejase tomar una imagen de sí mismos, con ella se va una parte de su alma. De cierta forma ver la imagen propia enfrente resulta algo impresionante si lo piensas bien —caviló— Cuánto de verdad pueden tener ese tipo de supersticiones, no lo sé. Pero cuando vi la fotografía de esa manera algo cambio en mí.− durante un segundo Lucy pudo percibir un intenso brillo cruzando los ojos del muchacho—. ¿Qué ves cuando miras una foto? —indagó Colin a la niña, que se sobresaltó por lo inesperado de la pregunta.

Lucy lo miró con los ojos como platos y boqueando como un pez lanzó a Lio una mirada suplicante, él le respondió con una leve sonrisa y asintió comprensivamente. La pequeña Weasley encontró tranquilidad y se cuestionó acerca de lo que veía cuando tenía frente a ella una fotografía.

—Yo…yo veo… veo una imagen de algo…veo algo que paso…un recuerdo, un momento —contestó con el rostro ruborizado. Colin asintió.

—Una fotografía, Lucy, es un instante eterno, un momento robado del tiempo, conservado en una imagen. Tienes razón. Es un tiempo que ya se fue, un suspiro, un parpadeo, un latido. Tan fugaz que compone la vida y es la partícula de los días, los años, los siglos, la eternidad. Y este es mi instante, mi perpetua imagen. Aquí hábito y ustedes son mis invitados —concluyó, y Lucy sintió sus palabras como las de su abuelo, calmas, cálidas y llenas de experiencia.

—Pero cómo, cómo es posible esto. Cómo llegamos aquí Lio y yo —preguntó Lucy asustada.

Lio se acercó a ella y posó de nuevo su mano en el hombro de la chica y le susurro. − No temas Lucy, nada aquí nos puede dañar, esta no es nuestra realidad, aquí solamente somos espectadores.− la chica lo miró contrariada y luego se dirigió hacia Colin.

—Pero cómo... —repitió su pregunta. Colin la invitó para que fuera a su lado, y le mostró la repisa que había estado revisando. Allí varios frascos reposaban conteniendo diversidad de líquidos de colores, semejantes a los de las cubetas, cada uno tenía una etiqueta, Lucy se acercó y leyó en uno de los recipientes, _"Revelador mágico tipo inmersivo al 15%pensadero 31%ensoñación 2%presencia permanente. DE ALTO RIESGO"._

—Perdona los nombres, no me ocupe mucho de ellos, solo esperaba no olvidar que contenía y producía cada una —comentó Colin rascándose la nuca algo incómodo.

−Eso es lo de menos.− Lucy agitó la mano quitándole importancia al asunto −Su intensión de claridad fue lograda. O eso creo.−dijo indecisa mientras revisaba los nombres en los otros frascos. Leyó que en otro decía "_Revelador mágico tipo sensorial no inmersivo al 25% tacto 30%olfato", otro rezaba "Fijador mágico unipersonal al 65%conciencia 15%presencia permanente. Solo para autorretratos por el momento DE MUY ALTO RIESGO"._

—En realidad si son algo riesgosas —comentó apesadumbrado—. Solo unas cuantas fotografías están tratadas con las de mayor riesgo. Debo decir que funcionó bien en esas, pero no me arriesgué más con ellas, son pociones muy volátiles, muchas contienen por lo menos una gota de sangre de Dragón —dijo en tono confidente—. El profesor Dumbledore descubrió que es un buen catalizador para las pociones más complejas, pero es peligrosa, sin embargo lo más difícil es conseguirla —se acercó un poco más y le susurro—. Le robe un poco al profesor Snape, entre otros ingredientes, claro está —rio, se aclaró la voz y continuó— Con el profesor Slughorn fue más sencillo, solo lo adulaba un rato, dicen que soy bueno en eso. Predecible, no sabían lo de las fotografías —enfatizó dándose aires de superioridad.

Los chicos que hasta ese momento permanecían taciturnos, rieron ruidosamente por el comentario del muchacho, él se encogió de hombros y susurro entre dientes algo acerca de su costumbre de adular a Harry Potter. Caminó hacia una pequeña biblioteca y tomó un libro ancho y desgarbado con una foto del niño-que-vivió en la portada.

—Yo admiraba mucho a Harry Potter —comentó— Un gran chico. Y a sus amigos, Hermione y Ron eran también grandiosos. En una época compartí mucho con Ron, aunque creo que no le agradaba mucho que le mencionara a Harry, por ese tiempo estaban un poco distantes —dijo, y a Lucy se le antojó como si escuchara a un niño hablar de las aventuras de su superhéroe favorito.

Colin dejó el libro sobre una mesa cercana y volvió junto a la repisa. Señaló uno de los frascos y Lucy leyó en la etiqueta "_Virador mágico de expansión espacial_", —Ese lo use en la foto por la que vinieron aquí. En realidad para esa imagen utilice varias de estas, cuando trabajas una fotografía, necesitas varias pociones —aclaró— La primera es para revelar la imagen en el pergamino, luego necesitas fijarla porque si no lo haces la imagen se daña —explicó mostrando a los chicos unas fotografías colgadas de unas cuerdas que atravesaban la habitación—. Y esas son las pociones básicas, claro que tengo de varios tipos, y al usar unas u otras los resultados varían mucho —dijo enseñándoles dos imágenes, una en la que los chicos sintieron un leve olor a chamuscado, retrataba el momento en el que la cola de un Escreguto de cola explosiva estallaba. En la otra estaba una mesa vacía, y luego desde una de las esquinas de la imagen, asomaba algo dubitativo un Colin Creevey de unos 13 años que miraba hacia lo que sería la cámara, este se quedó un momento observándolos y con una mano saludo a Lio y Lucy, y miró atemorizado a su yo junto a ellos. Colin rio y el pequeño en la fotografía se volvió a ocultar en la esquina—. Esta es un tanto más complicada que la anterior, está fijada con aquella poción que tiene 65%conciencia 15%presencia permanente, eso significa que quien está en la fotografía puede ser consciente de lo que hay afuera. En la que estamos fue fijada con esa poción, y luego use el virador que te acabo de mostrar, transmuto un poco la foto y por eso no entraron directamente aquí si no desde la escalera que fotografié.

Lio pareció confundido y se acercó a la repisa, tomó el virador y preguntó a su tío.

—Tío Colin a que te refieres con eso, tu no apareces en la foto por la que entramos.

—Exacto pequeño, yo tome esa fotografía, Percy iba bajando con varios chicos por la escalera, pero yo no estaba con ellos si no detrás de la cámara, siempre estaba ahí, pues era quien tomaba las fotos —aclaró al chico.

—¿Y cómo es posible entonces que ahora estés aquí? —inquirió Lio

—Por eso necesite el virador, al aplicarlo a la foto, esta puede comprender en sí más de lo que captura, puede abarcar más espacio y por ende más tiempo, yo estaba en ese instante tras la cámara, pero ahora estoy aquí, es porque luego de tomar la foto vine aquí para revelarla, temía que no me quedara mucho tiempo de vida, y esa imagen era la respuesta, es la única que tiene la combinación de pociones que hacen que ustedes puedan estar aquí y que yo lo esté también.

—Por eso papá viene a Hogwarts todos los años —resaltó Lio con tono de entendido.

—De cierta manera, sí —confirmó— Sin embargo, solo tu padre y yo podíamos abrir esta habitación. Por eso supongo también viene cada año —anotó.

Lucy pareció comprender por qué abrían el aula una única vez cada año, no obstante no entendió el por qué solo los hermanos Creevey podían acceder a ella. −Colin, ¿Por qué solamente ustedes dos pueden entrar?

El mayor de los Creevey meditó un momento y respondió algo resignado. —No lo sé Lucy, Luna Lovegood sabía de su existencia, una vez la invité y le mostré el laboratorio, pero... —se interrumpió pues Lio se adelantó y dijo.

—No pudo entrar sin ti, papá me lo contó, Luna quiso buscarte el día de la batalla y vino aquí pero no pudo entrar.

—Sí Lio, Luna me lo comentó la primera vez que vino con Dennis —afirmó— También me dijo que siempre sospecho que el profesor Dumbledore sabía lo que yo hacía aquí, eso explica varios de los ingredientes que aparecían de vez en cuando, eran muy difíciles de conseguir.

—¿Entonces el profesor Dumbledore protegió el aula? —dedujo Lucy.

—Eso parece, pero no sé bien en que consiste esa "protección", he llegado a pensar que está bajo una especie de dominio familiar —dijo, y miró a Lio, este abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Eso quiere decir que quizá yo pueda abrirla también? —preguntó ansioso. Colin sonrío y asintió.

—Hay que comprobarlo —sentenció.

Lucy y Lio se miraron emocionados. En ese momento al lado de Colin apareció un hombre alto de tez clara y los chicos dieron un respingo. Los hermanos Creevey rieron y Dennis saludó a su hermano mayor con un abrazó anhelante.

—Por fin conoces al chiquillo —expresó satisfecho Dennis viendo a su hijo—. ¡Oh! Y a una amiguita —dijo guiñándole un ojo a Lucy que estaba junto al chico. Los niños se removieron incómodos y se alejaron un poco. Las risas de los Creevey resonaron de nuevo en la habitación, y Lio lanzó una mirada ofuscada a su padre.

—¿No me presentas a tu compañerita? —continuó dirigiéndose a su hijo— Esos no son los modos que te he enseñado —anotó teatralmente—. Hola linda, soy Dennis Creevey, el papá de Lior —se presentó el sr, Creevey extendiéndole la mano a la pequeña.

—Mucho gusto sr. Creevey, mi nombre es Lucy Weasley —respondió la niña ruborizándose un poco.

—Ah claro, la chiquilla de Ron ¿Cierto? —Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—Su papá es Percy —intervino Lio con tono monocorde.

—Ah sí, sí claro, el premio anual dijo Dennis como si eso zanjara el tema—. Vamos chiquillos, ya es momento de regresar —continuo— Vine a avisarles, ya es hora de cerrar el salón.

Lucy miro triste a Colin quien se había marchado a examinar algunas de las cubetas, este giró y sonrió a su hermano.

—Los esperaré aquí mismo —bromeó Colin. Dennis asintió con una sonrisa triste y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza. Susurró en su oído algo que Lucy no pudo entender y se alejó, fue hacia Lio y lo animó a despedirse también de su tío, el chico se levantó y corrió a abrazar a Colin.

Lucy permaneció de pie junto a la repisa mirando al niño despedirse de su tío. Él la miró de soslayo y Lucy se acercó.

—Fue un placer conocerlo —dijo apenada extendiendo su mano hacia Colin, este sonrió y la abrazó un instante. La niña se sobresaltó y un rubor intenso coloreó sus mejillas.

—Espero regreses tú también preciosa —comentó.

Lucy asintió y le susurro en el oído —Volveré con tío Harry, lo prometo —Colin se sorprendió por sus palabras y rio nervioso.

—Seria para mí un gran honor Lucy —concluyó nostálgico.

−Papá, ¿cómo salimos de aquí?− dijo Lio que cayó en cuenta del pequeño problema. Dennis señaló la puerta, y el chico lo miró incrédulo. − ¿Por la puerta?− preguntó.

El sr. Creevey sonrío, hizo con su mano un último gesto de despedida a Colin y caminó hacia la puerta, salió del salón y se desvaneció.

Los chicos miraron confusos a Colin y él camino hacia la puerta.

—Sí, por la puerta —rio y dijo— En realidad allí afuera está el lugar que aparece en la fotografía por la que entraron, salgan y compruébenlo por ustedes mismos —los niños lo miraron nerviosos y él asintió invitándolos a salir.

La chica lo miró y sin mediar palabra Lio la tomó de la mano y se encontraron cayendo de nuevo. Lucy grito de sorpresa, de júbilo, de sosiego y a su lado, Lio reía hilarante, casi parecía totalmente complacido de caer.

* * *

—¿Tu nombre es Lior? —preguntó Lucy sorprendida mirando al chico.

Lio puso los ojos en blanco y asintió con la cabeza. —Papá dice que es un nombre digno de un Creevey —explicó.

—Tiene razón, es un lindo nombre —afirmó Lucy evitando la mirada del niño. Él se sorprendió por el comentario y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

_—Mi luz_ —añadió— papá dice que eso significa —aclaró ruborizándose un poco. Lucy lo miró y sonrió también.

Ambos chicos permanecieron sentados un rato más frente a un baúl en el que estaban inscritas las iniciales _"C.C"._ Esa tarde, Dennis Creevey les había enseñado lo que quedaba del antiguo laboratorio de Colin. Y allí, entre todas las cosas guardadas en él, Lio encontró el libro que había estado mirando sentado en el suelo del salón aquel día. El pequeño de los Creevey sonrió, aún quedada mucho del aula nueve del quinto piso por develar.

* * *

**Nota:** Aquí dejo mi segunda historia. Estoy un poco liada con cuál sería el _eterno secundario_ "principal", la trama la plantee pensando en Colin, claro está; sin embargo al momento de escribirla aparecieron Lucy Weasley y Lio, que no es un canon, pero para mí sí que lo es, y no porque lo haya incluido en mi fic, sino porque tengo la impresión de que en algún lado escuche que Dennis tuvo un hijo, si fue así, en todo caso yo solo lo bautice.

Este fic es un poco más "serio" que el anterior, claro está, en cuanto al tema que toca. Siempre creí que Colin era un personaje muy interesante, y también siempre me dio curiosidad el cómo serían las fotos que con tanto empeño tomaba. Esta historia solo es en parte un homenaje, y en parte una expansión de cómo sería el arte con las posibilidades del mundo mágico, según mi imaginación.

Entre otras cosas sé que si alguno leyó mi primer fic _La memorable treta Weasley, _aquí habrá notado un pequeño guiño a la historia. ;D

Como siempre espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfrute creándolo. Y si tienen algo que decir o no, espero su review para saber que opinan.


End file.
